Talk:Volt/@comment-129.96.86.140-20170819154704
Another wall of text: 'Volt' Volt can create and harness electrical elements. This is a versatile Warframe perfect for players looking for a way to amplify the capabilities of their weapons. 'Base Stats:' · Health: 100 (300 at rank 30) · Shields: 150 (450 at rank 30) · Armor: 45 · Energy: 150 (225 at rank 30) · Sprint Speed: 1.15 'Prime Stats:' · Health: 100 (300 at rank 30) · Shields: 150 (450 at rank 30) · Armor: 100 · Energy: 200 (300 at rank 30) · Sprint Speed: 1.15 'Passives:' Static discharge: Travelling along the ground between Volt's attacks (by walking, running, or sliding) will build up static energy, adding bonus Electricity damage toward Volt's next weapon attack or ability cast. · For every 1 meter traveled, 5 points of Electricity damage are added, accumulating to a maximum of 10,000 bonus damage. · Damage is added before multipliers and is not affected by Power Strength. · Static Discharge can combine with elemental mods on weapons. · His Electric shield augment, Transistor Shield, converts up to 100% of enemy damage to shields into damage for static discharge. Conductor: · When volt takes electric damage, he receives energy equivalent to 5% of the damage, and Static Discharge damage equivalent to 80% of the incoming damage. This is calculated before damage mitigation or resistances. · Volt has 40% resistance to all sources of electric damage. This is applied after all other damage mitigation. · While affected by an electric proc, volt will gain 2 energy and 20 points of damage for Static discharge each second. 'First Power:' Shock: Volt releases an electric discharge toward a target that instantly hits them and then shockwaves out in a 2 / 3 / 4 / 5m AoE, and knocks down the initial target. The shock inflicts 75 / 100 / 125 / 200 base damage + 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 % of the initial targets max health as Electricity damage with a 100% status chance to each enemy. · Costs 25 energy · One-handed cast. · Distance it can travel to initial target is unlimited · Power Strength effects damage dealt · Power range effects the AoE range · Power Strength does not increase % max health damage. · Negative power strength will decrease % max health damage. · Power range effects arc distance between targets · Casting through an Electric shield will charge it, causing it to deal whatever damage that the cast carried after power strength and modifiers such as Static discharge, to any enemies that pass through, with 100% chance to proc. · Casting Shock on a target under the effects of discharge will result in an overcharge, creating an AoE burst emitted from the target, dealing shock’s damage in a 4m AoE (AoE scales with power range) · Augment Shock Trooper ''grants up to 100% electric damage to allies for 40 sec when shock in cast upon them, scaling with power strength and duration. 'Second Power: '''Speed: Volt causes a surge of energy, increasing the movement and melee attack speed of all allies within 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters by 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % for a duration of 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds. This buff also increases reload speed and holster speeds by 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 %. · Costs 25 energy. · One-handed cast. · Magnitude of buffs is effected by power strength. · Range of initial cast is effected by power range. · Duration of buff is effected by power duration. · Speed is only applied to Volt and allied Tenno. · Allied Tenno can remove speed by doing a backflip. · Melee attack speed buff is additive. · Movement speed buff is multiplicative. · Reload and holster speed buffs are additive. · Speed does not affect casting speed or knockdown recovery speed. 'Third Power:' Electric Shield: Volt deploys a shield of energy, blocking all incoming fire and increasing the damage of allied fire passing through it. Ø Costs 50 energy. Ø Volt creates an energy barrier 4.25 meters high and 6 meters wide that absorbs enemy fire. The shield lasts for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. Ø Duration is affected by Power Duration. Ø Height and width are not affected by Power Range. · Shots fired through Electric Shield by Volt and his allies (from either side) will gain 50% Electricity damage, and critical damage will be multiplied by 200%. · Damage bonuses are not affected by Power Strength. · The Electricity damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the weapon's base damage, similar to an elemental mod. For an unmodified weapon that inflicts 100 base damage, firing through a shield will increase the total damage to 100 × (1 + 0.5) = 150. The weapon now inflicts 100 base damage and 50 Electricity b Electricity damage. · The Electricity damage bonus combines with other elemental types to create compound elements on weapons that have an elemental base damage type, but this does not apply to weapons with a physical base damage type or any continuous-trigger weapons. · Firing through multiple Shields will cause the Electricity damage bonus to stack additively (e.g., firing through 3 shields will grant a 150% Electricity damage bonus). The critical damage bonus does not stack with additional shields. · As a Shield will be centered near the HUD's target reticle when cast, the reticle will determine the shield's orientation as it spawns. · The Shield can only be cast a maximum of 8 times, casting after the maximum will remove the earliest Shield and create a new one where cast. · Projectiles with travel time gain a 20% increase in velocity on passing through the shield. · Beam weapons fired through the shield gain a 20% increase in range. · Electric shield augment, Transistor Shield, converts up to 100% of enemy damage to shields into damage for static discharge, and allows allies to pick up shields, and the picked up shields share the same restrictions and drains as when volt uses them. The channeling efficiency is based off the stats of player who is picking it up, not volt. · Volt can pickup one of his Static Shields through a context action. Doing so will cause the shield to decrease in size (2.0 m × 3.0 m) and become mobile. Activating the context action again will revert the Current Shield back into a Static Shield. · While being carried the shield will drain 5 energy per second. · As a channeled ability, the shield will disable energy regen from sources such as Energy Vampire, Energy Siphon, and Energy Overflow while carried. · While the shield is equipped Volt will be limited to the use of only his secondary and melee weapons as well as have his movement speed reduced by 20% (unaffected by any power stats) · Picking up the shield pauses the duration until the shield is dropped. · Running out of energy will force volt to drop the shield. · The position and movement of the Current Shield will be fixed to the target reticle, meaning the Shield will move with the camera while being within 1.5 meters of Volt. · Enemies hit by the Current Shield while Volt is sprinting will be ragdoll-ed. · The channeling energy cost is affected by Power Duration and Power Efficiency. · Height and width are not affected by Power Range. · Only one Current Shield can be equipped at a time. 'Fourth Power:' Discharge: · Costs 100 energy. · Volt emits a powerful electric pulse, any enemies that are hit with the initial pulse or that enter the pulse's area in first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds after the cast will become stunned and emit arcs of electricity like Tesla Coils, shocking hostiles who come within 4 meters. · The initial pulse of Discharge has a radius of 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters. · Tesla Coiled enemies will remain undamaged by Discharge for the first 4 seconds, then begin to damage themselves for 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 Electricity damage per tick for the remaining Effect Duration or until the damage cap is met. · Tesla links to nearby enemies within 4m will deal 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 damage per tick, and will continue until the “host” target has either died or reached the damage cap and broken out of the ability. · Electricity damage ticks twice every second/once every .5 seconds. · The damage cap is 1000 / 2000 / 3000 / 4000 damage + 4 / 6 / 8 / 10% of the host targets max health. · There is no limit on the amount of tesla links a target can have at once, and targets can mutually link each other. · Only once the initial 4 seconds is over can the ability break due to hitting the damage cap. · Discharge damage and Health are affected by Power Strength. · Enemies can still receive damage from outside sources during the initial 4 seconds of Discharge. · Note that damage from outside sources (shooting, melee-ing, abilities, etc.) does not contribute to the Health cap, and this includes damage from nearby enemies also under the Tesla effect. · Loot crates can also undergo the Tesla effect, but can only be charged once. · The 4 second delay of damage is not affected by Power Duration mods. · Arcs are not obstructed by the environment. · Effect Duration is affected by Power Duration. · Power Range and Ability Radius are affected by Power Range. · Ability damage is not restricted within the Power Range. Ability Range is measured from each enemy, making it possible to damage enemies beyond the initial Power Range. · Casting Shock on a Tesla Coiled target will result in an overcharge, creating a larger AoE burst emitted from the target, dealing shock’s damage + 400 bonus electric damage in a 6m AoE (AoE scales with power range). · Can be used while sliding and clinging to a wall, and now can be cast in mid-air. · Has a cast time of ~1 second, during which Volt is vulnerable to damage and energy drains, but immune to knockdowns and stuns. · Cannot be recast within the first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds of a previous cast, and recasting after said duration will not refresh the effect on already affected enemies. · Discharges augment Capacitance converts 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 % of damage dealt by discharge (including tesla coils) into shields for volt and allied Tenno that are within 8m of volt.